


A Writer's Heart

by chocoholic6otaku



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of crap but oh well, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholic6otaku/pseuds/chocoholic6otaku
Summary: First Fanfic! OFC goes to Ouran. Basically it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to Fanfic.net and was really enthused. I later was less enthused and gave it an end that was different than my original planned (the characters didn't agree with my story ideas). I figured I had may as well post it here!

Angie sighed. She so did not want to deal with this right now. Damn her agent for insisting that she go to a school "worthy of her genius, her beauty, and her consistent cash flow." So she was smarter than the average person, looked a bit better than average, and had an uncanny knack for making money… Why should any of those reasons make her go to some posh private school? All Angie wanted was to go the same school as her friend from middle school… She missed Haruhi. She had already gone through three months of hell at Lobelia Girls Academy. Why should she go through another traumatizing, hoity-toity, rich private school? Right because she was a popular author that simply couldn't not make money. But no one even knew that Angebelle Devlin that wrote all those books. Writing under a penname had perks like that. But her agent, her editor, and her publishing company's CEO had agreed and ganged up on her.

Four months ago, behind her back, they had sent in an application for admittance to Lobelia Girls Academy. Tricking her into writing the exam (they had claimed that it was a practice exam), she had aced the exam, and been added to the Lobelia history books as the first person to get 110% on the exam (there had been a couple of bonus questions, as well as several editing errors that Angie had found). They had then bribed, blackmailed, and whined at her until she had given in. There was nothing more irritating then those three when they had a common cause. So she had gone to Lobelia that spring. For three horrid months, Angie had attended Lobelia. Finally, when she could take it no longer, she got her doctor and two of the doctor's friends who were in the same field (one was a general physician, while the other was a psychiatrist) for good measure, and called a meeting with her agent, editor, and the CEO. At the meeting, Angie informed them that she would not go to Lobelia any longer, for any reason. Having the doctors back her up by saying that it would be dangerous for her mental health, psychological stability, etcetera, she demanded a transfer. She didn't care where, as long as it was anywhere but Lobelia. With the psychiatrist making the implication that Angie would not be able to write if she was to stay in the environment that she was in, the three had quickly agreed. But they got to choose the school. Angie had agreed.

Bringing herself back to the present, Angie mentally cursed herself for not being more involved in that decision making process. It was too late now of course, but… No. No she wouldn't let herself regret the past. Too many people do that already, the world doesn't need another person to let regret rule their lives. Angie took a deep breath and let it out again. She was starting school today and there nothing to do about. Angie got out of bed and began to prepare for her first day at Ouran Academy.

Kyoya Otori blinked, and nearly yawned, stopping himself before he did something so vulgar and common. He had been awake until three that morning, working. Getting out of the limo, he nodded absently at the driver, and walked to his classroom.

Tamaki Suou glanced up as his best friend walked into the classroom.

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya glanced up as Tamaki bounced over to him.

"Kyoya! Good morning!"

"Good morning Tamaki. Are you ready for club this afternoon?"

"Yes Kyoya! I can hardly wait!"

Haruhi sighed. Why oh why did she have to be stuck between the twins? She really hated rich people.

As the teacher entered the classroom, Haruhi brought her attention to the front of the room, noting that there was a new student being led in. The teacher introduced the new girl as a transfer student, saying her name was Angie Devlin, instructing her to sit in front of Hikaru, who was sitting on Haruhi's left. The girl quietly nodded and walked to the seat. As the drew closer, Haruhi noted that the girl was probably shorter than she was, had rather long goldish coloured hair, and the bluest eyes Haruhi had ever seen. Haruhi blinked, and the girl was sitting down and unpacking her bag. Haruhi quickly forgot about the girl as class began.

Lunch. Finally. Angie grinned as she thought about all the goodies that she had prepared for her lunch that day. As students began to file out of the classroom, Angie stretched, and grabbed her bag. Rummaging through it, she grabbed her laptop, headphones, and lunch. Getting everything set up on her desk, she glanced around the classroom, thinking she could ditch the headphones if there wasn't anyone in the room. She saw a girl directly behind and to her right. At least she thought it was a girl… The girl was wearing a boy's uniform… Not that Angie could blame her. The girl's uniform sucked! Yellow, poufy, and all around irritating, the uniform was not very flattering to anyone with Angie's skin tone and hair colour. Sighing, she plugged the headphones into the computer and began watching an episode of Sherlock, one of her all time favourite television series. Quickly becoming engrossed in the episode, Angie was barely aware of the fact that she was eating, not alone in the room, and the other inhabitant was staring at her.

Haruhi continued to watch the new girl. It was odd to see a new student in the middle of a term. Not to mention for said new student to eat in the classroom. All the rich kids would go to the cafeteria. And if the girl was not only able to afford Ouran Academy, but also the uniform, she should have enough money to go to the cafeteria. Moving her eyes to the new girl's computer, Haruhi did a double take. Was the new girl watching Sherlock? Before she could talk herself out of it, Haruhi stood up, and strode over to the new girls desk.

Angie glanced up, sighed, paused the video, and removed her head phones.

"May I help you?" Angie was a bit impatient. She wanted to get back to Sherlock!

"I'm sorry, it's just… Are you watching BBCs Sherlock? The one with a modern Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with it?" Angie was surprised. It wasn't often that she met someone that had even heard of the series.

"Yeah, I watch it whenever I get the chance at home. Sherlock is awesome isn't he? I mean how he glances at someone and knows everything essential about them."

"I know! It's so cool! Recently I decided to watch the episodes as many time as I possibly can, and try to learn how to do that. Do want to join me in the watching of this episode?"

"Sure! And I wouldn't mind joining you in the learning of that technique. It would be useful in the future. By the way, I am Haruhi Fujioka. Please call me Haruhi"

"Hi Haruhi, I'm Angebelle Devlin. But call me Angie. And I wouldn't mind the company. We could practice together."

Haruhi grabbed her food and brought her chair over to Angie's desk, while Angie made room.

Grinning at each other, Angie unplugged her head phones, and went back to the beginning of the episode. As the episode began, Haruhi commented;

"You know Angie? This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I agree. Oh, and by the way Haruhi? Why are you cosplaying as a boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki was whistling. It was after school and time for club. He could hardly wait to see his little girl! Haruhi is going to look so cute in the Victorian era gown he had ordered for her. Skipping into the club room he spotted Haruhi almost immediately. And went directly into his corner. She was wearing a British militia uniform! Why? Why would she be wearing that? Kyoya strolled over.

"I had wondered how a complete order of Victorian woman's garb had been entered into the order. Luckily, I checked it before sending it off. I changed the order to what Haruhi is currently wearing."

"So it was you! Why must you spoil everything?"

"How was I spoiling anything? Haruhi's costume must be males for her to remain in the Host Club."

"You-!"

"Hey Boss!" Two voices called out. "How is it that you're late?"

"I mean even Haruhi beat you here." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah, and she had to convince the transfer student to come." Kaoru continued.

"And Haruhi had a hard time doing so. The new girl apparently just wanted to wait for Haruhi in the library. She's such a recluse." The twins shrugged in unison. They didn't care about some shy newbie.

"Transfer student? New girl? Wha-"

"We are holding up enough Tamaki's time, he still needs to get changed."

"But Kyoya, I-"

"Now Tamaki."

Grumbling, Tamaki grabbed his costume and went into the changing room. He wanted to know what the twins were talking about. Transfer student? It was the first he was hearing of it. He decided to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Angie shivered. She had suddenly felt a chill of dread flow through her. What could have brought that on? She wondered as she glanced around.

"Something wrong Angie?"

Angie turned to face Haruhi once more.

"It's nothing. Just a chill. So you were telling me about how you came to join the Host Club. How did that happen?"

Haruhi looked at her quizzically but didn't comment further. Angie listened as Haruhi told her tale of accidentally stumbling into the Host Club, breaking their vase, and having to get 1000 requests in order to repay the 8 million yen debt.

"That's hardly fair. I mean that guy was practically harassing you, even though you said no repeatedly, and when you tried to get away you bumped into the pedestal that the vase was on."

"I guess, but I already have had about 27 requests. So if we go with 8000 per request, I still only owe 7784000 yen… well maybe 'only' is a bad word for it but its okay."

"You know Haruhi, if you wanted, I could-" Angie couldn't finish her sentence as, just then, two arms out of nowhere picked Haruhi up out of the chair that she was sitting in and promptly began hugging her.

"Haruhi!"

"Cut it out! Put me down Sempai!"

Angie blinked out of her shock and quickly stood up, moved around the table, and began to tug on the tall blond guys arms.

"Let her go you nut case!" Angie said, still pulling on the guy's arms, finally managing to give Haruhi enough space to wriggle out of his arms.

Tamaki looked at the source of the voice, surprised to see a girl a bit shorter then Haruhi glaring at him. Now who could this be?

"Thanks Angie. You're a life saver." Haruhi's voice intruded Tamaki's thoughts, and he looked to see his precious baby girl looking gratefully at the stranger.

"No problem. Who is this whack job anyway?" Angie was irritated. She did not want to deal with another- No, don't go back down that path, she reminded herself.

"This 'whack job' as you so eloquently put is Tamaki Suoh, a second year student, thus your sempai. He deserves your respect if by that alone."

Angie glanced up at the dark haired boy. Who-?

"Sorry Kyoya sempai, she is new here, she didn't know he was our sempai."

"Even if I had, it wouldn't have mattered Haruhi. Thanks for speaking up for me by the way, but I'll talk for myself." So this was Kyoya, the so called 'Shadow King'. And the blond moron was Tamaki. So these were the two that made it so that Haruhi was stuck here. Jerks.

"I beg your pardon miss but I don't believe I catch your meaning. What do you mean by it wouldn't have mattered even if you had known that Tamaki was your sempai?" Kyoya was curious. He had never met someone quite like this. The girl wasn't very tall, appeared to only barely meet Haruhi's height, with her golden hair falling down to the middle of her back. She had a heart shaped face that he was currently going through his memory database for a match on who she was, with large blue eyes that were currently icy, a small nose, and full lips.

"I mean that I don't care whether or not that the dumbo is older than me. A person that acts as insanely as that has to earn my respect. He practically attacked my friend!"

"What's going on? The Lord is in his corner again and the guests are due any minute." The twins pooped into the conversation.

"Oh hey, it's the transfer student!" They said in unison.

Angie looked at them. Stared was more like. While it was not her first time meeting identical twins, she was unaccustomed to them randomly popping out of nowhere.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that's rude. This is Angie Devlin everyone. Angie, meet the Ouran Host Club."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to meet all of you. Or at least most of you."

"Angie, that's not very nice."

"Neither is it nice to be practically assaulted. And I refuse to believe that guys this rude could be popular! That would mean the girls here either have no brains, or they are extremely bored out of their minds. I mean, look at them Haruhi! The three that actually have manners put up with the three that don't and even encourage it! It's ridiculous! And you were questioning why I rarely willingly spend time with humans. They're so irritating!" Angie's outburst appeared to have stunned the Host Club. The tallest, shortest, and the one with glasses looked at each other, then at the twins and the blond buffoon.

"Come on Angie, while I know that on one hand you are right, they are rude idiots, on the other hand you don't even know them! Why don't you give them a chance before you decide on your opinion of them?" Haruhi, while quietly agreeing with most (okay ALL) of what Angie was saying, didn't really think it was fair of her to judge so quickly.

"No thanks. I already have enough fakes kissing my feet and trying to gain my favor with lies and false charms. Come on Haruhi, let's go."

"Just a moment Miss Devlin," Kyoya spoke up. "While you may come and go as you please, Fujioka is required to stay, as per club duties. Not to mention some other circumstances that cause her to-"

"You mean her debt. Well you don't have to worry your pretty little head about that Ootori. I will be paying that for her."

"What!?" All but Kyoya and Mori exclaimed.

"I was just about to offer when we were interrupted by the orangutan. Would you like me to pay off your debt? You wouldn't have to do anything in exchange unless you wanted to and-"

"You want to pay off my debt?" Haruhi was stunned. She had no idea that Angie was that well off! But…

"There are some conditions."

"What!"

"Haruhi, you're not actually considering this-"

"Are you?"

"Papa won't stand for this!"

"Will you all shut up! Angie, if I say yes then you have to let me help you in some way. Whether it's housework or homework or something like that. I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I would feel better if it was this way."

"Sure that's fine with me! I don't mind at all! And maybe you could teach me how to cook? I live by myself but I have some difficulty in that department."

"Alright!"

The girls had begun to walk away as they were discussing the terms and what they were both comfortable with, when Angie called back to the Host Club: "You will get my check in the mail Ootori! Have a nice life!"

"Kyoya! You can't let this happen to my little girl!"

"Yeah Kyoya! Can't you-"

"Do something?"

"Like what? Miss Devlin obviously has the funds to pay off Haurhi's debt, not to mention that she has probably more political power in this school then any of us put together."

"How can that be Kyoya?" Hunny's sweet voice piped up.

"Ouran's esteemed chairman apparently owes her more than a few favours. Though no matter how deep I dig not only can I not find out why, I can't find any dirt on her either. All I can find is that she came from Lobellia to this school and is the heiress to more than a few fortunes. Even if we tried, it is extremely doubtful that Haruhi will be required to return ever again."

The Next Day, After the Host Club Activities

"Haruhi! You're back!" The entire host's heads came up at Hunny's squeal. She was back? Why? How? And why was Angie with her? What was going on? And why was Haruhi wearing a girl's uniform?

"Well of course she's back cutie! You guys are her friends! Why wouldn't she come back? Not to mention that she wanted to return the uniform you guys got her!" Pointedly ignoring the three more excitable (especially when Haruhi is concerned) hosts she bent her head a bit to be eye level with Hunny.

"She also wanted for you guys to see her in her new uniform before tomorrow!"

"Angie!" Haruhi was beginning to blush, "Why don't you and Hunny go enjoy those cakes you baked earlier hmmm?"

Angie huffed at her friend, grabbing the bag containing cake boxes at her feet. "Oh all right!"

The two walked off together, discussing things like flavours and cake designs.

"I didn't know you could cook Angie!"

"I can't, not very well at least, but I can bake like nobody's business. What's your rabbits name?"

Haruhi sighed, looking over to the expectant faces, with exception of Mori, who had wandered off after Hunny and Angie. This was going a long afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haruhi! What is the meaning of this? You are actually going to let yourself, our precious secret princess, be revealed to the world? Daddy won't stand for it! And to think that you'll do this for someone you only met a few days ago! I'm -"  
"Now wait just a minute sempai! Angie is not somebody I just met, you are not my father, and you have no say in what I do or wear!"

"Wait a minute. Haruhi, you knew Angie from before she came here?" The twins interrupted, not wanting to waist time in learning all they could in order to bring her back to the host club.

"Well yeah I know her, we went to the same middle school. She wasn't rich back then, but she was a pretty good friend. She left right before 4 term began so she wasn't able to find out wether I got into Ouran or not."

"She wasn't rich before? Then how and why is she in Ouran Academy? For that matter why did she leave your school so shortly before you were to graduate?" Kyoya asked, intrigued. Of all people, Haruhi was his fountain of knowledge on the enigma of Angebelle Devlin.

"Her parents were murdered in front of her by some high up mafia guy. Well the guy ordered the hit in front of her, and the hitman shot them two seconds later. She was hiding in a closet in the room, so she saw and heard everything. She had to go into protective surveillance and move away so that when the trial would finally come up, she could testify. From what she told me, she was only underground for a few weeks but it was long enough for her to graduate early."

"It sounds like something out of an action movie!" Hilarious laughed.

"Yeah, who have thought that that kind of stuff happens in real life!" Karou spoke up.

"That still doesn't explain how she got so wealthy so quickly," Kyoya stated, trying to get the group back on course.

"Her parents were star crossed lovers that eloped, were cast out by their families, only to be put into the head of the families head's joint will at last minute before the two old coots died. The mafia dude was hired to take out the Angie's family by a disgruntled relative." Haruhi dead panned.

"Really?!" The twins and Tamaki exclaimed in awe, while Kyoya looked on in blatant disbelief.

"Of course not!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"This is what happened..."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is what happened..."

4 months earlier;

"Miss Devlin?"

Angie glanced up. Two men dressed in what looked to be very expensive suits were walking towards her. They looked pretty out of place in the second hand bookstore where she was working. Sigh. Her parents had owned this store. it was only one she hadn't sold off when she went underground. She missed the one that she had lived above before. It was close to Haruhi's appartment and was the home she had grown up in. How on earth was she going to live without her parents? She knew that they had relatives in Tokyo, but she had never met them. She didn't even know if her parents and her relatives were on speaking terms! Shaking herself out of the depressing thoughts she replied;

"Yes, I am she. What can I do for you?"

"We are from Shiko, Jaku and Marik. The lawyer practice from Tokyo?" One of the men questioned.

"I hope you know what you are talking about, because if you're asking me, your out of luck. I have no idea who they are. But if you're lawyers, why are you here? Is somebody suing me or something?"

"Yes miss. No miss. We are required to tell you that your aunt, Agatha Mirriona, passed away four days ago." Suit number two told her. "We are sorry for your loss miss. If you would like a moment..."

"No, I'm fine thank you. I am afraid that you must have the wrong Devlin gentlemen. I have no idea who that woman was. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Miss Devlin, you are the great grandniece of Agatha Mirriona. She has photographs that were released to her lawyer team in order to find you." Suit number one pulled out a photograph from his briefcase and handed it to Angie.

She looked at it. It was a school photo, from just a few months earlier. It was when she had talked Haruhi into posing for the photography club for the yearbook. As one of the schools most popular girls, not that she realized it or anything, Haruhi was definitely a must in the year book. The girls had posed in the library, as that was where they both were usually anyway. This particular shot was of Angie reading at a table, with Haruhi reaching for a book on a nearby bookshelf. You could see both girls faces fully and clearly in the original shot, though someone had blurred out the image of Haruhi, leaving only Angie clear.

She had a great aunt? Who apparently kept an eye on her? Then where had she been the past two months? Where was this aunt when her parents died? Or during the trial? Or... Whatever. What matters now is that this aunt of hers is dead and there are two lawyers in front of her.

"Okay, so I am the right Devlin. That doesn't explain why you are here or what you want me to do." She said, handing back the photo.

"You have inherited the majority of her possessions, assets, and her money." Suit number two stated. We are required to bring you to our offices so that the necessary paperwork can be filled out, then assist you in whatever you would like to do with your newfound wealth." Suit two said.

Angie did a double blink. Okay this was beyond bizarre. This sort of thing happened in fiction, not reality. She glanced around. Well, it won't hurt to close shop for awhile. Business wasn't exactly booming. She was lucky to make a sale in a day.

"Can I see some credentials please? Before I go upstairs and pack?"

The two looked approving of her wariness, and handed her two sets of ID each. Glancing down at them, she confirmed that they were who they said they were.

"Okay then! I'll go pack a bag and be back down here in ten minutes!"

"...and that's how Angie got rich. The murder of her parents was due to them intercepting a stolen book from the mafia by accident, and alerting the police." Haruhi finished off, glancing at her audience. The twins and Tamaki where gaping at her, while Kyoya finished writing in his book.

"Well, that's the short version anyway." Angie said, coming up behind Haruhi.

Angie glanced at her friend, raising her eyebrows, as if asking 'You told them the public version? Why?'

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, replying 'It's not my story to tell.'

Angie grinned and nodded her thanks to her childhood companion. After they had left the host club the day before, the had had along talk, discovering that they were each others friend from not so long ago. They both had noted the similarities but brushed it off as a coincidence. Why would they be in the same class, school, or whatever ever again? They were both quite pleased to learn that they were wrong.

"Okay, it's time for me to leave!" Angie announced, glancing at her watch. "Hey Haruhi, do you want a ride home?"

"Sure. Bye you guys, I'll come visit again soon. See tomorrow Hikaru, Kaoru!"

With that the two girls left the club, looking forward to the next day. Had they known the chaos that Haruhi's dress would cause, maybe they would have been more pessimistic towards the future.


	6. Chapter 6

"Haruhi! Hurry up or I'll leave you here!"

"Coming! I'm sorry but this dress is just..."

"Ridiculous?"

"Yeah. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? School doesn't start for another 2 hours at least."

"We are going to a genius to deal with the monstrosity our school calls both a dress and our uniform. It took me this long to get me an appointment with him. We talk online but he is super busy. the only time he could fit us in os right now. Which is good seeing as I refuse to look like a giant baby duck any longer."

Haruhi just stared at Angie.

"You woke me, my dad, and possibly my neighbours up at 6 am to get our dresses redesigned."

"Yeah. While you were getting dressed, I explained things to Ranka, and he agrees and approves of this completely. He went back to bed immediately afterwords. Now lets go!"

Grabbing Haruhi's hand, Angie pulled her towards the motorbike parked in front of Haruhi's building. Having ridden on it the day before, Haruhi only sighed and caught the helmet Angie tossed at her. Well the dress couldn't possibly get worse and she was up now anyway.

Angie glanced at her watch as Haruhi got on the bike behind her. The bike had been a gift to herself when she turned 16 two months earlier. Having convinced cough(bribed/blackmailed/etc)cough the authorities to let her get her licence early, Angie could legally drive her bike, with or without passengers, whenever she wanted.

It was just passed 7. That left them with fifteen minutes to drive to Heinz's boutique, an hour there, and thirty minutes (obeying traffic lawes) to get to school. Cutting it close but with Heinz working on the dresses, they should be fine.

She started up her bike and drove towards the Perfectionism Boutique.

Approximately one hour, various hissy fits and tantrums, and two newly redesigned dresses later, Angie and Haruhi found themselves back on Angie's bike, heading for the school.

'Why did I let her bring me there?' Haruhi wondered to herself. 'The man was a lunatic!'

Shortly after arriving at Perfectionism, the girls had mauled. Well, Angie was mauled as she had pushed Haruhi out of crazy mans way.

"Angebella!What in the name of all thing good, decent, holy, and other crap are you wearing? And you brought another horrendously unfortunate person wearing the same! Why on earth-?" All of this was said as the man first hugged Angie, then thrust her away to look at her dress at arms length.

Angie sighed. He always insisted on adding the -la to her name. It was Angebelle an that was it. Apparently not for Heinz though.

"I would explain if you could pause for a breath every once in a while like a normal person."

Heinz waved her off.

"Breathing is for people who have no reason for living besides air. I have no time for such trivial matters. Now let me guess. You want to do a total overhaul of your dresses? Done to match each of you ladies personalities?"

"Yes please. And 2 copies of the rejuvenated outfits as soon as possible."

Angie grabbed Haruhi's hand, dragging her back into the eye sight of Heinz.

"Haruhi first. She is an honor student at the school I transferred to, you know the one. It is that school who's uniform we are currently modelling."

"No." Said Heinz.

"Yes." Angie nodded her head.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No! Not possible! These horrendous crimes against life? These are the uniforms that you have been complaining about?"

"Yes. You can see my desperation for a change."

"Of course darling! I can hardly believe that such a wealthy school has these... These... These things as their uniform! Now if you and your friend would just stand on my platforms..."

The rest of the appointment was spent with Heinz altering, sewing, muttering, and cursing as the girls held still, turned, or posed as instructed. When Heinz was finally properly introduce to Haruhi, he stared at her before barking that it was a shame that she was a wooden puppet when it came to modelling, and he looked forward to when Angebella taught her better. Ignoring Angie's muttered Angebelle! Heinz promptly turned around and started swearing about his mother f-ing sequins and where the hell was his lace!

Haruhi's impression of Heinz? The man is a loon.

Upon arriving at school, before everyone else for once, Haruhi noted, seeing as Angie usually made it in the lick of time, right before the bell, and Haruhi being about ten minutes before Angie due to Haruhi's lack of personal transport, Haruhi voiced her opinion of Heinz to Angie.

"Oh he's definitely a lunatic. But he is a genius, a talented and gifted one at that. He's actually pretty famous in specific circles but the moron refuses to branch out. Says that he'll go to hell to have tea with the queen before he has more than one store. But he does amazing work. I mean look at us!"

As the girls walked, Angie gestured to the two of them. Their dresses had been transformed to something that suited them, for who they were.

Haruhi's had see through, three-quarter length lace sleeves that stopped at the armpit, in a faded pink colour. The top of the dress was now a sleeveless frilly white blouse with the yellow dress having spaghetti straps that met the dress directly under the bust. Hugging the body until the hips, the dress flared out just a bit to give the illusion of curves. The yellow dress itself stopped a bit above Haruhi's knees, but had layers of lace and taffeta in pale pinks and creams. The yellow skirt also had oversized pockets on both sides of the dress. To top off the ensemble, Haruhi wore a yellow vest outlined with pink lace, and was held together with an oversized pink bow. Haruhi wore creamy see through stockings and ballet flats, with an oversized cream headband as the finishing touch.

It was girly, but not so much that it screamed in a persons face, and was convenient for everyday use. Perfect for Haruhi's personality.

Angie's outfit was the same the look, however she wore no vest, and her yellow was toned down by the skirt having a creamy, shiny, see through material overtop of the yellow, leaving only a stripe of yellow around her waist with the straps. She also had no pockets on her skirt, but had a small leather pouch that had thin straps which wrapped once around her waist, at the border between the yellow stripe and skirt before hanging gently towards her right. Her sleeves were full length with a V towards her middle finger which was held in that position by a small, clear thread that went around the finger. To finish off the look, Angie had a pink satin and lace ribbon as a head band, with similar stockings and shoes to Haruhi's.

Together the girls were quite stunning. They headed to class together, through the deserted hallways. Both momentarily wondered on how the school and the Host Club would react before they began to discuss more important things. Such as the genius behind the latest episode of BBCs Sherlock.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeffery Koniwa was always first to class. School didn't start until 9:00, and that was only for morning announcements. Class didn't start until 9:30, so most students didn't show up until about quarter after. Jeffery only showed up because he hated the pity in the face of the morning staff when they routinely informed him that his parents were somewhere, doing something that was apparently more important then raising him. He didn't really care, as his grandfather taught everything he needed to know in life anyway, who needed two selfish, brainless idiots that were never around.

But he was always first to class. He never saw anyone there before 8:45, which was when he got there, besides the occasional teacher that bothered to show up for announcements that were already talked about in the school chat rooms anyway. Nobody needed to turn up for the 9:00 announcements. So WHY were there two girls in the classroom? Who were they anyway? There weren't any transfer students announced. There were rarely transfers as a rule. The only ones that every came were from super rich schools like Ouran, and they only transferred due some takeover or something. And there had been no news of one recently… That new girl Angie Devlin was the first real new student since the honour student, Fujioka, got here. Now Fujioka was somebody that he could understand, and he couldn't show up until 9:05 due to public transport. Otherwise Fujioka would probably beat him there.

But none of that explained why- wait a minute. Was that Fujioka? No way, not possible. But… the one with the short hair looked like Fujioka's twin! It couldn't be. Could it?

-x-

The school was buzzing with rumors. Most of Haruhi and Angie's classes consisted of their teachers and classmates staring at them. Finally three o'clock arrived, and the girls were able to escape the oppressive viewing of their peers.

"Few! Glad that's over! I mean, I knew there was going to be a reaction, but constant staring? Come on!" Angie burst, relieved that the day was done.

"I did try to warn you." Haruhi deadpanned, but she let a relieved sigh as the girls walked through the gardens to where Angie had hidden her bike. Answering the questions of the legality of Angie's motorcycle was one hassle Angie wished to avoid at all costs. The gardeners wouldn't tell due to the generous donation of some rare fauna that Angie kept handy for such reasons.

"Well yeah, but all day? Isn't that a bit excessive?" Angie started digging around her school bag for her keys. "I mean sure, everyone thought that you were a dude, so it is a little weird for you to come to class in a girl's uniform. Though our versions of them are so much better."

"Maybe that's why they were staring then. Our uniforms are very different to what they are 'supposed' to be" Haruhi stopped with Angie, as Angie knelt down to dig through bag from a better angle.

"Maybe… Oh damn! I must have left my keys in my desk. I'll run back and get them."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's ok. It will only take me a minute."

-x-

If only.

Angie was already irritated with all of the staring throughout the day. The only reason that the twins hadn't said anything was because Angie had glared at them when they entered the classroom. They had actually cowed and kept their heads bent the entire day!

But now they seemed to have made it their goal in life to be murdered in the school hallway.

"Come on Angie! Who made those dresses for you and Haruhi?" The two identical pains in the *** whined. Angie closed her eyes and continued her count down from 100. 50, 49, 48, 47-

"If you won't tell us, we'll have to get the other's involved."

"Go ahead! Seeing as you refused to address the uniform monstrosity yourself, maybe they will get into gear! I mean, come on! Your mom is a fashion designer right?" Angie snapped, shoving the classroom door open. Keys, keys, ke-yes! Found them! Now to ditch the tweedle-annoyances and get Haruhi home. Angie spun around, narrowing her eyes at the handsome troublemakers.

"Aren't you missing your club activities? Won't the blond idiot be upset that you are skipping?"

"Why would we care about Boss' freak-outs?"

"It's not like they are anything new."

Angie relaxed with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"But Kyoya will have to deal with him. Without you. Because of you. Do you really think he will be so forgiving?"

The twins blanched. They looked at each other, and grew even paler.

"Well I am going home." Angie said, passing the two. In the doorway she paused. Glancing back at them, she sweetly commented;

"You better hurry and run along now. I don't think Kyoya has much patience."

-x-

Angie ran back to where she had left Haruhi and her bike. Just as she saw Haruhi, standing right where she left her, Angie ran into solid flesh.

"Owe!" Angie yelped, landing on bottom. Groaning, she looked up, squinting up towards the wall of person she had just run into. She blinked, then sighed.

"Awe man. Of course it's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably explain a few things and apologize for mistakes and the random lack of my updates. First of all, I am a rather random person and tend to write only when I have the time, and when the mood (or more aptly muse) hits me… Ow… Secondly, the past few updates were actually from my iPad (which I stopped doing after seeing how awful they were) and I foolishly uploaded them without thoroughly double checking it's spelling and grammar. They will be corrected eventually, if they haven't been already, and I will also clarify things that I now realize are most likely very confusing. And thirdly, I was seriously overwhelmed with school, work, and life in general. I had to make some choice on how to manage my time. Fortunately, I have a slightly better handle on my life control. I have graduated with my diploma now, and have only a certificate to finish along with work so please don't expect too much from me! Thanks to everyone who have been so patient and stuck this out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now Angie-"

"No! No 'Now Angie', no nothing from you! I am here, I am attending school, I haven't even finished my first week yet! I do not need my dumba** agent checking up on me!" Angie snapped. She was just done with this day! And it was only Wednesday! Was some peace to much to ask?

"How did you even find me? My parking spot isn't exactly blatantly obvious."

"Your friend directed me here when she picked up your phone." Her agent pointed at Haruhi, who was currently looking in their direction with a guilty look on her face. Walking over, Angie grasped Haruhi's shoulder.

"For future reference Haruhi? Never answer my phone. Just let it go to voice mail."

"Okay. I am sorry, but he is your agent! I thought it might be something important." Haruhi said softly.

"It's okay. Just for next time. Now," Angie spun around. "What do you want?"

"The rough draft of your manuscript."

"It was delivered to your office this morning genius. Did you even go after brunch with the other two?"

"How did you know- never mind. It's Wednesday, dumb question."

"Mm-hmm. Now if you will excuse us, we have homework to do at our respective homes. Bye-bye secret book Agent-man."

With that, Angie uncovered her bike and got on, gesturing for Haruhi to get on behind her. With a final look at Angie's agent, Haruhi grabbed the offered helmet and got on the bike.

-x-

"All the afternoon classes have been cancelled?" Haruhi was confused. A culture festival? What?

Angie on the other hand, could not care less. Until she heard that other schools had been invited. Oh no. That means… NO! Not them! Not… her. What if-

"With that said, be careful out there!"

Angie looked up. Where was Haruhi going? Following her, Angie felt vaguely infuriated at the twins for sending Haruhi on an errand that practically anyone, anywhere could do. But it was just as well to go with Haruhi. Better than staying on school grounds.

-x-

"Wow, lucky they were on sale huh?" Haruhi was practically glowing with pleasure. Smart shopping is the best.

Angie just grinned. "You are adorable Haruhi. I think you're happier now than when you found out you didn't have to be a host anymore."

Haruhi just stuck her tongue out. Of course, as she wasn't paying attention, this meant that Haruhi immediately slipped on a banana peel.

"Haruhi!" Angie jumped behind Haruhi, trying to stop her fall, only for Haruhi to fall on top of her.

"Owwie." Angie groaned. Haruhi immediately sat up, turning to look at Angie.

"Angie! I am so sorry, are you okay?" Angie sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And hey, at least our stuff didn't fly everywhere right?"

"May I offer some assistance young maidens?" came a voice and a shadow that had Angie shuddering. Oh no. Please no. Don't let it be.

Slowly looking up at the person causing the shadow, Angie flinched.

"Angelica? My Princess! Oh where have you been?"

'Of course' was all Angie could think as she fell back in a dead faint, her conscious refusing to deal with the horror that is Benibara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody!
> 
> I did a lot of thinking on where I want this story to go and how to progress, and I realized that an extended story is just not in the works. So I am guessing maybe 2 more chapters before the ending. I know originally I was planning this romantic epic, but I just can't picture Angie with anyone in the Host Club as an end game. But I am not abandoning this story, just finishing it and moving on I think. I learned a lot from this story though, and am looking forward to any and all future projects!
> 
> PS – If any of you want to do a story featuring Angie or Hienz, let me know! I would love to hear all about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Angie woke with a start. Glancing around she realized that she was in the first aid office. Getting up she walked over to the nurse and, quickly assuring her that everything is fine, no she didn't hit her head, just a bit tired, left. Looking around carefully, slowly making her way to the Host Club's room, she hid herself from any and all Lobelia students she saw. Haruhi probably went to drop off the coffee and got stuck with Tamaki, Angie reasoned, hoping that an all male club would have no appeal to Benibara and the others. Reaching the club room, she walked through the open doorway.

"Wow crazy costumes you. Guys?" Having only seen the backs of what were, for lack of anything better, Mardi Gra outfits, Angie trailed off when she noticed that the Host Club were facing her and the costumed people a little ways off. The twins were laughing uproariously. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Haruhi just inside the door way. Oh no.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" Renge's laughter, motorized platform, and explanation was deafening but Angie could barely notice it over the roaring in her ears.

Oh no. Nononononononono. PLEASE NO.

Haruhi put her hand on Angie's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Angie jolted. "Haruhi, we have to leave."

"What?"

"Now. Quickly before they-"

"ANGELA! MY ANGEL! YOU HAVE RETURNED!"

"Notice us." Angie groaned and hung her head. She had almost escaped. She could have just gone home. Haruhi probably- no, Haruhi would have been confused if she had left without saying anything. Wiping a hand over her face, Angie looked up. Only to see Benibara reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" Angie slapped her hands away. "You may never touch me again Benibara! You know this! You and your sick posse aren't even supposed to come near me!"

"What's this?" Kyoya wandered over. "Is there a legal reason for these ladies not to be near you Ms Devlin?"

"Almost. The only reason there isn't is because it was settled out of court. They are not supposed to come near me. They promised!" Angie, in an act that both startled her and Kyoya, darted behind him, shielding herself from the Zuka club.

"My Angel all is forgiven! Please you must return to Lobelia! Be with your own people! Your own kind!" Benibara proclaimed, reaching a hand out towards Angie.

"No! Go away! You made life hell for me at Lobelia! You never listened to a word I said! You just proclaimed me a member of the Zuka club and tried to make me co-star in your shows! Even when I got a bodyguard to protect me from you in school you didn't give up! Your groupies did your dirty work and I never got any peace! I left the school so I would never have to see you again! Leave me the f**k alone!"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. None of his research into Angie had revealed this. He glared at the Zuka club members.

"I believe it is in your best interest to leave now ladies. Be sure to not come back."

"But, but-"

"Good bye miss, and to you ladies as well. I don't believe that we will be attending your performance. Good day." Kyoya firmly shut the door in their faces.

"Are you all right now Angie?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. Thank you Haruhi. And thank you Kyoya. I know we got off to a rough start, but… thank you."

The END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a much longer story originally in mind, but just don't have the passion to write it. I might pick it up again some day but no promises.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
